Why our detective?
by svu2010
Summary: With the lose of a VERRY close friend, and his murrderer on the loos, will Elliot and Olivia be able to make it untill the end of the case? And will their newly founded relationship stand the test? EO! Warning: AU!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK... So, something new. AU

Background: Elliot and Olivia have been openly been dating for three weeks. It is not against the rules for partners to get together.

Disclaimer: Gosh darn it!!! No matter how much I beg and plead, Wolf just wont give them to me!!!! Wwhhyyy????

Chapter 1

They walked along hand in hand, holding each other and praying that it wouldn't be the last time they were able to. They were about to embark on the most dangerous adventure of their lives. There was a significant chance that the perfect couple would not make it until tomorrow.

They were going to take down the son-of-a-bitch that killed their boss, even if it killed them. Which, it seems, has a high chance of being the case. Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler would get justice for their recently deceased boss, Captain Donald Cragen.

He was shot and killed in his apartment two days ago and the brass had allowed them to take the case out of respect for their fallen comrade. They almost had him. They knew his name, and they knew where he lived. Now, it was just a waiting game.

Detectives John Munch and Odafin (Fin) Tutuola were sitting on the suspects house now. It would be Olivia and Elliot's shift soon, and they both knew that they would be there when the cold-blooded murderer was caught. They knew that they HAD to be there.

They circled back to their car and started toward the bastard's house. When they were a block away from were they would spend their evening, Olivia called John's cell phone.

"Munch," answered the older coworker in a tight, gruff tone.

"Hey. It's Benson. We'll be there in a sec. Any sign of the creep?" Olivia questioned, even though she knew the answer.

"No," he said in that same pissy tone. Then again, who wasn't uptight now right now? They were so close to getting justice for their boss. Everyone was strung a little too tight.

"Ok. We're turning onto the street now. I see you, do you see us?" Olivia asked as soothingly as possible.

"Yeah. Can we go?" John asked.

The way his voice sounded chilled Olivia. He sounded, he sounded like he was... well... begging to leave! John Munch NEVER begged. This was really getting to him.

"Yeah. We've got it from here. And John..." Olivia hesitated.

"Yeah?" John asked

"If you need anyone... well, we're all here okay?" Olivia said worriedly.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me, just get the psycho! Plus Fin has already told me that I'm staying at his house tonight, so yeah. I'm good." John reassured her.

"Ok. Good night John, and remember, call me at anytime, okay?" Olivia was stressing that point.

Of all of them, John had been the closest to Cragen. They had known each other for years, before any of them had met either of the older to men. While they had each been close to their fearless leader in different ways, John had been Cragen's best friend and vice-versa. He was taking it the hardest.

"Yeah. Don't worry Livia, I'm fine. Good night," John said hanging up the phone.

Olivia sighed and shut her phone. Elliot looked at her, a little worried.

"What's wrong Liv?" Elliot asked skeptically, not exactly sure he wanted to know.

"I'm just worried about Munch. He seems really... I mean not that the rest of us aren't... but he seems... worse. I don't know. I'm just worried, you know?" Olivia says, a little afraid that she was just blabbering and that Elliot wouldn't understand.

She had obviously forgot about their freakish connection. The one that made it so that they each understood everything the other was thinking.

"Yeah. Me too, but we have to trust that Fin will take care of him, and that he understands that we are there for him. Don't worry baby, Munch knows he's loved, and he WILL come to us if he needs us," Elliot said, not sure if he was trying to convince himself or her more.

He moved his hand to her thigh, and they spent the next half-hour in a comfortable, but tense, silence.

"THAT'S HIM!!" Olivia gasped out.

A man was walking down the sidewalk towered the house they were watching. The detectives jumped out of their car, and ran towered the man, with their guns out. Yelling that they were the police and telling him to freeze.

Before they new what was happening, Elliot jerked back. He was on the ground before either of them even heard the gun shots ring out...

TBC

A/N: What do you think? Should I go on, or not?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, sorry for the long wait, but I've been having some difficulties with my account. Any ways, I want to continue with the story, and I hope you want me to. So here we go.

NOTE: Badge Numbers, and street addresses are WRONG. So don't like freak on me about that, but please, PLEASE, Read and Review.

Chapter 2

_Elliot jerked back. He was on the ground before either of them even heard the gun shots ring out..._

Olivia saw him fall, and instinctively tightened her finger on the trigger of her service weapon twice. She saw the suspect fall to the ground, and she new she had hit him in the chest.

"Good" She thought. The bastard deserves to die.

But that was all she had time to think. She turned and rushed the few steps to her partner's unmoving body.

She took out her phone as she one handedly ripped open his button-up shirt. The 911 operator picked up the phone at the exact moment Olivia felt Elliot's had on hers, and she saw his bulletproof vest.

She sighed, and answered the operative with a paniced refeif stricken voice. "This is Detective Olivia Benson, badge number 168, sex crimes, we have an officer shot, and the suspect who shot him is down to. We need an ambulance right outside of 1916 6th avenue. NOW!" She just about screamed.

She looked at Elliot, and said, "Hey baby, are you ok? The ambulance is coming, so you just stay lying there, and they'll be here soon. So just try to relax, ok?"

Elliot looked up at her with lovingness in his eyes and that stupid little smirk of his on his face as he said, "Liv. LIV. Don't worry hon. I'm fine." He sounded a little short of breath and he coughed before continuing. "It hit my vest, baby. So don't worry, it just knocked the wind out of me is all."

He tried to get up, but not before Olivia could stop him. She put one hand on each of his muscular shoulders, and said, "NO. You are _not _getting up until the ambulance comes do you hear me Elliot Stabler?"

"Yeah, I hear you." Elliot new better than to challenge Olivia when she was this determined.

Then it hit him. "Where is he Liv? Where is the fucker that shot Cragen?"

Olivia had to hold him down a little tighter, as she looked back behind her. He was still there. In the same spot. Not moving.

"He's dead El. I shot him twice in the chest. He's dead." Olivia said in her best soothing voice.

Elliot finally stopped thrashing around, trying to get out of Olivia's grasp when he heard this. He just stopped moving all together as the realization finally hit him. Cragen was dead, and so was his murderer.

That was the last thought that passed through his mind, before he heard the sirens, and aloud himself to slip into the darkness. . .

TBC?

A/N: Should I continue. If so, R&R


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: WOW. This is BAD. It has been like 2 weeks since I last updated anything, but that still leaves no excuse. I have gotten 3 count them **_3 _**reviews on this story. So, new rule. I am not updating until I get 5 reviews. So, REVIEW.

DISCLAMER: Their MINE. All of them! Dick Wolf is tied up and gagged in the closet, and NBC has amnesia. So, there all mine! Muuuaaaahhhhaaaahhhhaaaa!!!. Huh what…. Oh, wow, I was just having a dream. DAMN!… looks around, and cries… their still not mine.L

Chapter 3

"Elliot!" Olivia shouted. "Elliot don't you dare le-"

She was cut off by the deafening roar of a gunshot slicing through the deadly, still air. Then all that the paramedics saw was Olivia going limp over Elliot's still body, and the other man falling to the cold, hard ground again.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Elliot woke up in the hospital room disoriented, confused, and seemingly alone.

'Were is Olivia? She wouldn't leave me now… would she? Maybe she just went to get coffee. Yeah. that's it. Coffee. She'll be right back.'

"Elliot, are you awake?" a gruff, familiar voice asked him. At this point he new he must have been dreaming. Because that voice was the voice of the one man in his life that he wanted to hear, but never again would. It was that of his old captain, Donald Cragen.

"Godamit. I need to stop having this dream." Elliot huffed. And then tried to wake himself up.

"Elliot, what are you talking about? Are you ok?" Cragen asked as he came into view. He sure seemed to real… why was his mind torturing him like this?

"Just go away. You've been dead for three days. It's time for you to leave now. Just leave me alone cap. Please. Just let me grieve for the loss of you alone. Why, Sr., torture me with your spirit living in my head. Just GO!" Elliot was sobbing now, and he could usually wake up by now. It was pissing him off. And were was Olivia? She should be here by now. Why is she gone?

"Elliot, I know this is going to be hard for you to grasp, but its really me. I'm really here. I had to go into WPP until mike was caught. I had been struggling with him for a while, and that night he just flipped on me. He said that if I wasn't dead by the end of the night that he would keep coming for me until one of us was. The FBI told me that the only way I could escape was if I went into the program. They wouldn't let me tell anyone. Not even Munch."

"They said that if I was going to participate in catching this freak, that I needed to do it their way, or not at all." Cragen said all at once, and rushed. But Elliot caught every word. And Elliot understood. But there was still one thing bugging him.

"ok. But where's Olivia?" Elliot asked.

Cragen laughed. "Hahaha. I love how you find out that I'm really alive, and the first thing that comes out of your mouth is asking for Olivia."

"Cap., you know I'm glad to see you, but I… 'Liv was there at the scene. Is she… cap., just tell me if she's ok." Elliot had a really bad feeling about this. He felt as if a part of him were gone. The part that once was Olivia's. He felt… empty.

Cragen replied "I'm sorry 'El." Cragen's eyes filled up with unshed tears as he continued, "I'm so godam sorry… but 'Liv ...

TBC

AN: member... 5 reveiws before continuing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: SOOOO Sorry about the extremely long delay… I've been having a lot of trubbling family matters, and I wasn't able to get to a computer to update… any how, here we go!

DISCLAIMER: Not mine… just… messing with them for a bit…

…_Cragen replied "I'm sorry 'El." Cragen's eyes filled up with unshed tears as he continued, "I'm so godam sorry… but 'Liv…"…_

…"You see 'El, Olivia thought that he was… and he wasn't, and now…" Cragen finally couldn't hold the tears at bay.

"Don! Don please! No. No! NO!! She can't be! My god Don please no!" Elliot was now trying to sit up, and sobbing uncontrollably.

"El, I'm so fucking sorry son." Don said as he himself began to lose his control. "She was shot in the back. It hit her heart, and they said-" He was cut off by a panic and disbelieving voice.

"Don't you say it Donald Cragen, don't you dare fucking say those words! She's not fucking dead! She can't die, don't you get it? My god Don she's Olivia! She's my 'livia!" Elliot had sat up, and was now grabbing Don's shirt.

Don took Elliot's hands in his and said, "Elliot, you need to hear me say it!" a sob escaped into the air, but neither new which of the two it was. "El… Elliot they said they did all that they could do, but it wasn't enough. They have her on life support, but they say she will be a vegetable all the rest of her life."

"Olivia Sreina Benson is NOT a vegetable. She is alive! She's just sleeping! You fucking bastred she's alive!" Elliot had jerked away from his superior, hit him in the chest, then stood up and walked slowly to the door.

"Elliot were do you think your going?" Don demanded.

"I will find her. So help me god I will find were she is, and wake her ass up. With or with out your help Don. I need to see her eyes. Hear her voice." Elliot said this just seconds before walking out the door.

"ICU. Same floor. Bed 12." Elliot didn't even look back. He just walked as fast as he could to the ICU.

He saw her laying on the hospital bed the second he opened the ICU door. Her skin was so pale next to the sterile, white, hospital sheets. She had two tubes leading from her body one an IV, and the other a pump-looking machine which must be what was keeping her heart going.

'No breathing aid's… maybe that's good. Maybe she will be ok…' Elliot thought as he lightly touched her arm. That is when Elliot Jerome Stabler got the shock of his life….

TBC… Maybe… prove you want more… Review!


End file.
